dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vegeta
King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta Ō) was the king of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta and Tarble. He was also the commanding hero of the Saiyan-Tuffle war, in which the planet was re-named in his honor. In the manga, he was said to have been surpassed by his son, Vegeta, as a child. Before the attack on Planet Vegeta, he realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. According to an anime only flashback, his attempt to attack Frieza failed as he is killed with a single blow to the chin, after Frieza dodged his punch without effort. Dodoria and Zarbon witnessed his death. The Saiyan elites that followed were also killed by Frieza. In the movie Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, he ordered Broly's execution (after Paragus objections), because he was afraid of the child's growing power level (his fears where proven correct). He is even shown blasting Paragus for his defiance. King Vegeta is only seen in the anime special, the film Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, and some original scenes created for the anime. King Vegeta's appearance is never shown nor described in the manga, but he is mentioned briefly in a dialogue of Frieza and Vegeta in the original manga. One important aspect of King Vegeta is that he was the only person Vegeta truly loved for most of his life. It was King Vegeta who told his son the legend of the Super Saiyan and how he believed that Vegeta would one day gain that level. Also, when Frieza murdered Vegeta, he explained to Goku that, apparently, the reason why he served Frieza was because Frieza threatened his father. His name, like his son's, is a pun on "vegetable". In Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dr. Raichi expands on the hazy past relations between the Saiyan and Tuffle races. He reveals that after the Saiyans arrived on Planet Vegeta (originally Planet Plant) in their few spaceships, they were in fact able to coexist among each other initially, and that it was not until an attack which King Vegeta was responsible for organizing, that the Tuffle population was devastated and the planet was renamed in the Saiyan king's favor. He has the Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor, as did Prince Vegeta as a child. He also has a large one on the seat of his throne. Video game appearances King Vegeta is a playable character in the DBZ Game: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This will mark his first time being a playable character in a video game. In this game he can turn great ape by using a power ball and retain his self control (just like his son, Vegeta, suggesting that this was a trait common of Saiyan nobility). In this game, his special attacks include his signature "Execution Beam", a large purple beam wave similar to the attack he used on Paragus (hence the name), "Super Energy Wave Volley", and "Orga Blaster", a rush attack in which King Vegeta strikes his foe slowly and powerfully with aristocratic discontent, before blowing them away with a huge purple Ki wave. In his ape form, the first bearded Great Ape in the history of Dragon Ball-related animated production, his special attacks include his single-handed version of the Super Garlic Cannon, Super Explosive Wave, and Chou Makouhou Barrage. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Banjo Ginga * Ocean Dub: Colin Murdock * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Arturo Casanova de:Vegeta (König) es:Rey Vegeta Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans